Madness: Conzar's Awakening
by Zedhunter2012
Summary: A man wakes up in a facility, not knowing how he got there, or why he was there. All he remembers is is name. Conzar Onlay. Suddenly the facility he is in is under attack. It'll take whatever the facility has given him to survive, and hopefully any other help he gets along the way.
1. Awaken

**Awaken.**

The man blinked open his eyes as he tried to move his head, only to find he was strapped down to a table in a room he couldn't quite recognize. The walls were concrete, and a reinforced blast door which was probably the only way out. One side of the room was a one-way mirror,and inside, a man in a white lab coat adjusted his glasses as he looked at his clipboard. In one corner of the room was also a speaker, which the man assumed was an intercom or a siren.

 _Where the hell am I…_ He wondered. His hands were bound to leather straps, and his feet. Straps also held his head and chest in place. Suddenly, the blast door opened up, and three people came into the room. The first two men were in suits with red sunglasses. The man had seen people wearing similar clothing before, roaming around the Nevada area. The third person, a woman, was a scientist from the looks. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail, and there was an ID clipped to her coat. The man tried to turn his head over, but the straps were very tight over his head, so he just laid there on the table, flexing his hands.

The woman walked to his side, while the two men in suits stood by the doors. "Finally awake, are you?" The woman asked.

The man just looked at her, his mind filling with questions, but his tongue wouldn't let him utter a word yet, so he just grunted.

The woman walked over to a table on one side of the room as another person, another scientist, wheeled a cart full of bottles of what looked like prescription pills and liquid injections. The woman took out a clipboard and a pencil, jotting down some notes as she looked at him. "Do you remember anything?" She asked him.

The man through for a moment, and his name popped into his head, along with a few recent memories. He grit his teeth as he remembered the time he saw the men in the suits.

The man finally spoke. "My…name…" He rasped.

"And what is your name?" The woman wrote on the paper attached to the clipboard.

"Conzar…" He rasped. His name was something his parents had made up for him. He figured it was unique.

The woman raised a brow, but wrote some more on her clipboard. "Okay, Conzar… Well, we're here to give you some things before you can get up." The woman set the clipboard down on the tray, and grabbed a small bottle of clear liquid. She pulled out a syringe and poked the bottle, filling it up with the clear liquid.

A loud noise filled the room as the speaker in the room suddenly sounded. The blast door shut to the room, and the two men in suits pulled out pistols. Conzar couldn't see what they were specifically, but he knew they were big sidearms. They both moved back from the door, keeping their sidearms out.

The woman looked up. "Dammit. We need to finish this fast." She quickly filled the syringe up to 40 milligrams of whatever was in the bottle. "This is gonna hurt, Conzar." She pushed the syringe into his neck, and pushed the plunger down.

Conzar grunted as whatever was in the syringe went into his body. He felt a sudden surge of strength. He strained his hand, the leather strap snapping off, and he quickly grabbed the woman's wrist.

The woman was shocked and let out a gasp, reaching for another bottle that, as Conzar turned to look at it,snapping his head free, he figured it was a sedative. He broke his other arm free, and grabbed her around the neck. "Don't even," He muttered to her.

By now, the two guards had noticed Conzar had snapped his bonds, and had their pistols aimed at him. "Let her go!" One shouted.

"Put the guns down!" The woman shouted back at them.

Conzar's grip around the woman's neck was firm, but not painfully so. While he wouldn't hesitate to kill her, he figured she had the answers he needed, and didn't want to kill her. "Hand me one of your guns." He stated.

One of the guards slowly moved over, and handed Conzar his pistol. As he examined it, it was an M45A1, one of the modern versions of the old 1911. He then trained it on the woman. "Undo the straps," He told her. As she moved over to undo the straps to his feet, he kept the gun aimed at her. As she undid the straps, he slowly pushed himself off the table, and moved his hand, aiming the pistol at the female scientist. "Give me your ID there, miss."

She slowly unclipped it, and handed it to Conzar's outstretched hand. Conzar held it in his hand. "You're gonna answer some questions for me."

"You could give me the gun and I'll tell you." She tried.

"I'm not stupid." Conzar turned to aim at one of the guards, and fired the M45. Blood splattered the concrete wall behind the man, the round tearing through his ribs. The man slumped, breathing heavily as the round ruptured his lung.

As the man was slowly dying, Conzar turned to aim the gun back to the woman. "You can either tell me where I am, or you can die along with him," He leveled the pistol, aiming for her stomach.

She had her hands up by now. "Alright, alright!" Her voice wavered. "You're in a facility of the Nexus Core. There are people coming here to try and take you, they'll probably kill you and use your body for I don't know what, but you have to let us get you out of here!"

Conzar kept the gun trained on her, but his mind was full of questions now. _Who the fuck are the Nexus Core?_ He thought.

Just then, the door opened, and a man wearing a yellow-tied suit with a yellow eyepiece raised a rifle up at Conzar. Conzar dropped to the floor a second before the rifle fire rattled into the wall behind him. Conzar then aimed the M45, and fired a round into the man's gut. To his surprise, yellow blood splattered the wall. Also to his surprise, the man didn't seem to care about the wound in his gut. Conzar rolled to the left, hiding under the table he had been strapped to a moment before. The man was heard reloading his weapon, and Conzar popped up, and fired two more rounds into the man's chest. The man fell, finally dead.

Conzar panted. "The fuck was that shit…" He muttered, as the scientist and the other guard had fled as Conzar had been dealing with the strange man. He walked over to him, and looked at his eyepiece. He pulled it off, looking at it. "This'll be useful." He strapped it over his own eye. Since he was left-hand dominant, he figured he would flip it around to see if it would work that way. It was still on, and as he looked through it, data filled his eye. A schematic for the building he was in popped up. He reached up onto the strap to the eyepiece, trying to figure out what did what. As he did this,he eventually figured out the basics of the eyepiece. It was basically a high-tech map and targeting system. Conzar picked up the man's rifle, which was a QBZ-95, and pulled the empty mag out. He unclipped the bandolier, and threw it on himself, clipping it on. It had two extra mags on it, and he pulled one off, sliding it into the bullpup rifle. As he pulled the charging handle back, he saw movement to his right.

He ducked back into the room as gunfire ripped past him. The door shut behind him as well. He heard shouts as well as returned fire from what he assumed was the facility guards. He heard heavy footsteps, and a very loud _BRRRRRTTTT!_ On the other side of the blast door. He figured he'd better stay in the room until someone tried coming in or the firefight died down, and slip out that way through the commotion. He then looked down at the two men he had killed. He patted down the man with red glasses, and found a couple extra mags for the M45 in his shoulder holster under the suit. Conzar fit them into the bandolier, then slung the QBZ over his back. He looked, seeing a cabinet on one side of the room. He opened it, finding some basic clothing, a shirt, some gray boots, a pair of black pants.

"That would've been nice to find." He stripped off the gear, and pulled off the medical gown. He put the clothing on, the M45 near him in case he had to quickly grab it. As he finished changing, he put the bandolier back over himself, and put the QBZ over. He slid the M45 into his waistband behind the small of his back, and hefted the QBZ. As he had been changing the gunfire had died down a bit. He figured now was as good a time as any, and looked at the schematics on the eyepiece. He saw he was down in the testing rooms, and he'd have to take an elevator that was down the hall to the right.

"This is gonna suck…" He muttered, turning the corner and going down the hall.


	2. Ascend

**Ascend.**

Conzar walked down the hall, stepping over the bodies that littered it. Whatever the massive gun he had heard earlier was, had shredded the guards to pieces, as the whole hall behind him was a pool of blood and gore. A few bodies were down the way he was going, some of them dressed exactly like the guards of the facility. As he looked around, he saw multiple opened doors leading to rooms similar to the one he came out of. Obviously he wasn't the only person that had been kept down here. He figured instead of going straight for the exit, he should try and find some allies, as he knew he stood a better chance for survival and escape in a group. He looked around the ground for any weapons, and one particular weapon caught his eye.

"Hello there, beautiful…" He muttered, looking down at the M4A1 on the ground. He set the QBZ-95 down and picked the American-made AR up. He looked it over, knowing that these were highly modular and if he got any attachments while he looked around, he could put them on with ease. He hefted the rifle, sliding it into the bandolier as a makeshift way of slinging it. He then began looting the bodies for magazines.

 _Can never have too much ammo…_ He thought. He found 3 mags for the weapon among the closer bodies, not wanting to stay too long to loot, in case more of them showed up. He slid out the QBZ mags, and put the STANAG mags into the pouches. He then figured if he came across someone, he should bring an extra gun. So, he picked the QBZ back up. He took a jacket off of one of the troops, who had been shot clean through his odd-looking mask, and put the jacket on over the rest of the gear. He slid the extra QBZ mags into the pockets, and continued on.

As he walked on, he heard footsteps behind him. He quickly dove into a room to his left as gunfire erupted where he was a moment before. He slammed his boot into the button to shut the blast door, knowing he only bought himself a few seconds. He gripped the M4, backing up against the wall. He heard a gasp to his left, and saw a woman sitting there in a gown similar to what Conzar was wearing before.

"Get behind me. They're coming," He told her, hoping she would do so. To his relief, she darted behind him, and he raised the M4 to the door. The door opened, and there was two men, wearing identical gear. They wore jackets and yellow-visored masks.

And both of them were toting some pretty big guns. Luckily, Conzar was waiting for them, and opened fire with the M4. He quickly dropped the first man who had been in front, the second had moved to the right of the door as soon as he saw his partner get shot up.

Conzar moved off to the right side of the small room. "Stay behind me," He muttered to the woman, and heard her slowly following him. He kept the M4 aimed at the door, and heard footsteps as the man ran, most likely to go and get backup. Conzar, hearing this, walked out of the room. As he saw him run, he aimed the M4, and fired a round into his back in hopes of stopping the man. The man dropped, yellow blood painting the floor. He walked over to the man, who grunted as he tried pulling himself away. Conzar aimed the M4 to the man's head, and fired, his skull bursting open from the sudden dose of lead.

"N-nice shot," He heard behind him. He turned to the woman. She had black hair with a blue highlight through it. Otherwise, she looked normal, save for the fact she was wearing a medical gown.

"You alright?" He asked her, sliding out his mag to count how many rounds he had left in the mag.

The woman took a deep breath. "Y-yeah, just trying to wrap my mind around what the hell's going on…" She looked at the carnage in the hall. "Did you do this?"

Conzar looked up with the eyepiece, and as he looked at her, her image and information popped up in his field of view. As he looked, he realized she was like him. "No," He told her. "They were like that when I got out here." As he was trying to digest the information, he crouched down, picking up the man's weapon, which happened to be very dangerous for this close quarters environment: An USAS-12. He slid the mag out, counting off the number of shells inside it. As he saw the mag was topped off, he slid it back in.

"Do you know what's going on…?" The woman asked him.

"The people who own this place have enemies trying to take us and use for experiments." He tapped the eyepiece. "This thing's giving me data."

She looked at it. "Can I come with you? It's probably a good idea to travel together."

Conzar nodded. "My thoughts exactly. You know how to use one of these?" He tapped the USAS.

She nodded. "I need some clothes." She looked at her gown sheepishly.

"There should be some in the cabinet in your room. Basic shit." He took the QBZ off his back, turning the grip toward her. "Here."

She took the weapon, and pulled the priming handle back, looking to see if a round was chambered. "Give me five minutes."

"Be quick," He told her, looking around at the corpses. He was getting a better understanding as to who the men raiding the facility were. As he explored the files in the eyepiece, he learned they were called "AAHW" The Nexus Core people who own the facility ran genetic mutations to try and achieve better soldiers. They at one point funded AAHW, but they broke away after an incident within one of their facilities. Conzar soon found files on the experiments conducted in these facilities, and knew why these men were sending such a large amount of firepower to try and get people out.

This facility focused on developing augmented soldiers on par with Hank's abilities. Currently, anyone down on this floor that had been given the injections he had, were only on par with the AAHW elite troops known as "Soldats" to which Conzar had killed one of earlier on and took the eyepiece of. He tapped a button on it, and the colors switched from yellow to red. He figured it looked better that way.

The woman emerged from the room, dressed in a shirt and boots similar to himself, minus the jacket, and had a pair of cargo shorts and a battle belt among the corpses. "What's your name, by the way?" She asked him.

"Conzar," he told her. "We gotta get to an elevator down this hall to get outta here."

She nodded. "I'm Kelly. Fancy headwear, by the way."

He tapped it. "It's giving me schematics of the building."

"Lead on, then," She told him, hefting the bullpup rifle she was looked down at the man he had killed. "Check anybody we take down for ammo." He turned back around, going to where the eyepiece was guiding him. He heard her following. As he walked, he noted the number of rooms in the hall. He figured there was around Fourteen other people in the facility that may be just like him and Kelly. The problem was, if AAHW got to them, there was no telling what would happen.

"Elevator's up here." He turned the corner, aiming up his M4. Fortunately, there didn't seem to be anyone guarding it. However, Conzar could see the elevator was coming up to this floor with the eyepiece.

Kelly looked around the corner. "What is it?"

"Someone's coming up," He told her. "Get ready."

Kelly backed up a bit, rising the QBZ to her shoulder at the ready. Conzar hefted the USAS he had kept and aimed it up at the corner.

After a couple minutes of waiting, several agents wearing the red sunglasses were being accompanied by four more of the engineers. Conzar squeezed the trigger of the USAS, unloading 12 gauge death upon the people closest to him, which brought down a total of six of the overall men. Kelly's QBZ fired off, dropping another two, leaving only eight men in total, four of the men in shades, 1337 agents, as Conzar was beginning to find out they were called, and the four engineers.

Fortunately, they didn't seem to be geared for any ambush, as most of them only were hefting semi-auto pistols and a couple pump-action shotguns. They opened fire, albeit most of their shots went wide. Kelly dropped two of the Engineers taking aim with pump actions, then she ducked into a room to her right, avoiding gunfire form the other agents. Conzar did the same, but he went to a room on the left. He unslung his M4, and popped around the doorway, bursting an agent in the chest. The man went down, twitching. The remaining four men backed up to the elevator. Kelly got out of her position, sprinting up with her QBZ and unloading it into the remaining four men.

Conzar heard her cry out in pain, and he rushed over. As he came up, he saw her shoulder had been hit, and the men were on the floor, dead.

"Fuck this hurts…" She groaned.

"Here, I gotcha." He grabbed her hand, pulling her to her feet. "How bad is it?"

She grit her teeth. "Stings bad, but I don't think it's gonna kill me."

"I'll tie it off." He grabbed a shirt from one of the dead men, and ripped off a long length of fabric. He tied it over the wound. "This'll hurt a bit." He tightened it over, and he heard her gasp.

"Fuck!" She panted, grabbing her QBZ. She pulled the current mag out, sliding a new one in from her battle belt. She winced as she manipulated her wounded arm. "Think I'll need a pistol until I get this patched up better…" She muttered.

Conzar nodded, and looked through the remains of the agents and engineers. "Let's see… Got a Five-seveN here."

She outstretched her hand. "That'll do the job."

Conzar handed her the high capacity pistol. "That'll pop through whatever armor they got, too."

"Yeah…" She looked at the elevator. "Well, we're here."

Conzar looked at the info the eyepiece was giving him. "There's a medical station on the floor above. Let's head there first, stock up on medical supplies."

"Yeah," She replied. "My dumb ass had to rush in…"

Conzar grabbed her good shoulder. "It was a dumb move, but you didn't leave anyone standing. Just be more careful."

She nodded. "Let's go, then…" She walked into the elevator, Conzar following. Conzar hit the button marked _2_ , and the doors shut, the two of them ascending to the next floor. As the elevator went up, Conzar looked at Kelly. "You remember anything from before this?"

She shook her head. "Only small fragments. You?"

"Bits and pieces as well." And this was true. Conzar could scarcely remember anything prior to waking up in the facility. He was mostly getting information from the eyepiece. And there was a _lot_ of info on it. He had the locations and the assault plans that the AAHW agents had come up with. As the elevator doors opened, he wondered just how many people were in this facility, and how many rounds he'd have to use up just getting out of here.


	3. I've Been Waiting

**I've Been Waiting.**

Conzar took a left down a hall as soon as the doors were open, following the map on the eyepiece. He heard Kelly steadily following behind him, occasionally wincing and grunting from the pain in her shoulder.

The floor they were on was a great contrast to the floor below. Where as the previous floor seemed to be made of concrete and blast doors lining the walls, the floor above seemed to resemble more of a barracks. Hinged metal doors led to sleeping quarters, a mess hall, and to Conzar's pleasant surprise, an armory.

"Armory's up here too," He turned his head to look at Kelly. "We can stock up on ammo as well."

She nodded, holding her shoulder with her left hand, her right gripping the Five-seveN. "First we gotta find the medical room…"

"We'll get there." He shouldered his M4 as he heard footsteps approaching. A man turned the corner, a Soldat's eyepiece over his face. On instinct, the man raised his rifle, Conzar could see it was an AK-47, at Conzar. Conzar, in turn, raised his own rifle.

To Conzar's surprise, the man didn't fire. It appeared they were in a stand-off. Conzar kept a firm grip on his weapons, but decided to speak up.

"You with Nexus?" He asked, trying to prod the man with questions.

The Soldat slowly nodded. "You're the experiments from the lower floors." His voice didn't sound human. It sounded robotic.

"We are. Where's the rest of your people?" Conzar slowly lowered the weapon. From the information he had been getting from the eyepiece, Nexus would more likely want him and Kelly to escape, rather than be captured by the likes of AAHW.

"Agency brought GO4LMs with M134's. Shredded everyone down in your area. They're after the scientists." The Soldat lowered his AK.

Kelly spoke up. "Golems?"

Conzar turned his head. "Nasty experiments with thick fucking armor. They're twice our size, three times our strength." He looked back at the Soldat. "She's been hit, I need to get her patched up properly."

The Soldat nodded. "Come with me. We've been trying to keep the armory from being raided. We took most of the medical supplies there." The Soldat turned, walking down that way.

Conzar was about to follow, but Kelly grabbed his shoulder. "Are you sure we can trust them?"

"They know this place is fucked," He replied. "They'll want us to escape rather than have our corpses poked at by the Agency."

Kelly let go of his shoulder. "I hope you're right about this…"

Conzar walked after the Soldat. "Trust me." Kelly followed, wincing as she grabbed at her bad shoulder again. "It still stings like hell…" She muttered.

Conzar turned to look at her. "We'll get some Morphine in there, hopefully." He then turned to the Soldat. "Who you got with you?"

The Soldat pulled the mag out of his AK, checking the amount of rounds left in it. "Couple engineers managed to get some defenses up for us. There's two of us keeping back the Agency's weaker teams at bay, and one of the scientists fled up here through a hidden passage from the lower floor with an agent."

"A woman?" He asked, as he looked through the building schematics, he noticed there was a file that he couldn't access. Most likely that contained all the back-doors and hidden routes the scientists were well acquainted with in case a situation like this happened.

The Soldat nodded, then tapped his eyepiece. "Take it you got the same intel as me, with that on your head."

"Yeah. Looks like shit hit the fan bad."

"That's one way of putting it." They soon approached the Armory, seeing the makeshift fortifications the engineers had put up. Their masks were raised onto their heads as they held their rifles. They gave Conzar and Kelly strange glances, but said nothing. The Soldat pushed the door into the Armory, to which another Soldat, an agent, and the scientist who injected Conzar.

She looked up, seeing Conzar, and recognizing him immediately. "You're alive?" She got up from the floor, walking over to him.

"Obviously, doc. Sorry about waving a gun at you." Conzar shouldered the M4.

"Can't exactly blame you. The injection took effect on your body well, at least."

Kelly pushed forward, gripping her Five-seveN. "Don't suppose you're also a surgeon…" She muttered, holding her shoulder.

The scientist looked at her wound. "I know a thing or two. What caught you?"

"Ten millimeter…" She spoke through grit teeth. "And it fucking hurts."

The woman nodded. "Come to the back room, I'll see what I can do." She looked at Conzar. "You may want to come with. You probably know more than I do right now."

Conzar nodded, then looked to the Soldats. "You guys got any spare eyepieces laying around?"

The Soldat that led him here nodded. "We grabbed some of our fallen guys' equipment. Should be in the armory. Go ahead and take it, we won't need it."

Conzar nodded, then followed Kelly and the scientist into the back.

The room was quite a sight. Firearms and melee weapons of all shapes and sizes were mounted up in gun racks, and several crates of ammo, enough that there was probably 1,000 rounds for each individual firearm, were stacked in far sides of the room, all labeled for their various calibers.

The Scientist had Kelly sit down in a chair in the middle of the room. The medical supplies were all bunched up on one side of the wall, along with piles of various bloodied weapons and equipment, including the Soldat eyepieces, laid. Conzar watched as the scientist pulled out a basic medkit form the stash, and set it on a workbench in the room, most likely originally used to assemble and modify weapons. She opened the kit, revealing a lot of the basic items in a standard issue medical kit. Gauze pads, rolls, small O-negative blood bags for transfusions, a small suture kit for stitching up serious wounds, as well as an auto-injecting syringe of Morphine and Adrenaline.

The Scientist laid out the supplies from the medkit, first grabbing the autoinjector of morphine. She pulled off the cap, revealing the needle. "This'll sting a bit." She injected it into her shoulder, the powerful painkiller going into Kelly's arm and shoulder.

Kelly winced at first, then relaxed. "Oh, holy fuck, that's better…" She looked at the tourniquet, which was bloody by now.

The Scientist simply undid it, seeing what she had to work with for a wound. "Clean through." She grunted. "More work for me." She walked over to the supplies, grabbing the suture kit.

As she walked back over, she began taking out lengths of thread. "These'll need to be cut once the wound heals enough."

Kelly nodded. "Just start stitching me up…"

"Not yet. I have to disinfect it. I stitch it up now, it'll get infected later and take longer to heal, or worse, it'll need to be reopened and cleaned out." She walked back to the kit, taking out the bottle of peroxide. She twisted the cap off, and poured the liquid into her wound.

Kelly didn't seem to show any reaction, as she had luckily had the morphine in her blood at the moment.

"Alright, now we can start stitching it up." She took the thread back up, and began stitching up the entry wound, which was much smaller than the exit wound. "Back hole will be harder to do, but luckily Conzar's here." As she finished stitching the wound up, she took out surgical scissors, and cut the thread. She then handed the suture kit to Conzar. "Hope there's enough knowledge in you right now to do this."

Conzar nodded, and walked behind Kelly. "Sit forward a bit, Kelly."

Kelly leaned forward. "Don't try anything back there," She joked.

"Tempting," He replied, chuckling. "But let's close up this hole in you." He began stitching her up, careful as to keep a steady hand while he did so.

"Kelly, you mind telling me what they put in you?" Conzar aksed as he stitched her up.

"Can't remember quite yet," She answered, looking at the scientist. "She probably knows."

The Scientist looked in surprise. "You all were given the same injections with some minor alterations. Conzar was given what we call a 'sixth sense.' He's basically got the experience of 5 special operations soldiers, which is considerably more than even the ATP Soldats." She looked at Conzar as she said this. "You, Kelly…" She thought for a moment. "Your handler told me you were given the abilities of various sniper teams worldwide. You have just as much experienced knowledge as Conzar does in basic grunt-work, but you also have the knowledge of the various calculations in making your shots hit."

Kelly nodded slowly. "Explains why I flicked my rifle to semi and started firing off chest shots easily…"

"Explains my reaction times too," Conzar muttered, finishing up the last stitch, pulling out the scissors to cut off the string. "Gauze pads and wraps." The scientist walked back, and handed him the items he requested.

"I take it you learned where we got all the information you both possess, Conzar."

He nodded as he applied the pads to both ends of the wound. "Hank Wimbleton's DNA. You broke it down to try and give us his abilities."

"And it looks like it succeeded in your cases. Not all of the test subjects were as lucky." She folded her arms. "The Agency killed most of them down on your floor. They couldn't open the doors on the outside of the rooms, they mostly shot them open."

Conzar grunted, now wrapping the wound up in the gauze wrap. "That should hold for a while." He put the remaining wrap and pads in the jacket he took from a dead engineer earlier.

Kelly nodded. "Thanks." She got up from the chair, slowly rotating her shoulder. "Since I'm a marksman, I guess I'll only need one arm anyway…" She chuckled.

Conzar gestured to the weapons on the wall. "Help yourself."

Kelly looked over the weapons on the wall, and eventually settled on a Savage 11/11 .338 Lapua Magnum bolt-action rifle. She worked the bolt back and forth, and chambered a round. "Lemme grab some mags." She walked over to the ammo crates, going to stock up.

Conzar looked to the female scientist. "Do you know if any others of us have escaped?"

She shook her head. "You and Kelly are the first to come out."

Conzar sighed. "Is there any side-effects to the injections?"

The scientist looked at him. "They're experimental for a reason. I don't know what will happen to you," She sighed. "I'm sorry."

Conzar shrugged. "Can't be helped, I guess." He looked at Kelly. "How many of us were there on that floor?"

"Fifteen," The scientist replied. "The Agency killed Eleven and took one specific one. There's another loose in this facility somewhere." She shrugged. "I have no idea where."

Conzar sighed. "Is there any hidden routes to get us out of here?"

The scientist nodded. "Give me the eyepieces, and I'll put in the schematics."

Conzar pulled off the eyepiece, to which the woman gasped.

"Conzar, your face…" She stared.

"What about it?" He asked, unsure of what was wrong.

Kelly, having turned over at the mentioning of Conzar's face, stared. "It's changed colors."

Conzar blinked. "What do you mean?"

Kelly looked around for a mirror. She found a reflective piece of metal, instead, figuring it would work. "Looks for yourself."

Conzar looked at his face. Sure enough, his skin pigment was changing from the dull gray to a deep crimson. It was not the color of blood, but more a darker, deeper color. On top of that, his facial features were losing pigment, turning into a light gray.

"The fuck's happening to me?" He looked at his face.

"This must be one of the side-effects." The scientist looked on. "It'll probably spread to your entire body."

Kelly looked. "Is this gonna happen to me?"

The Scientist shook her head. "You most likely will have something different happen to you, since we didn't use all the same augmentations and synthesized injections on all of you."

Kelly sighed. "I swear if I get an extra limb or some weird shit…" She marched off to grab more ammo, going through the 5.56, most likely for Conzar's AR.

Conzar looked at his hands, seeing a faint red in them as well. "Will my vision be affected?" He looked at the scientist, who was tinkering with the eyepiece.

"I highly doubt it. We gave you so many performance-assisting augmentations and injections, I don't think your vision will be hindered." She handed him back the eyepiece. "And even if that happened, it would most likely be temporary."

Conzar noded, strapping the eyepiece back on. "Make sure Kelly gets the other eyepiece."

The Scientist started tinkering with the other eyepiece and Conzar looked at the new information she had placed in his eyepiece. Many files and hidden pathways, mostly they were used to aid scientists in escaping should this situation happen, had been unlocked. Conzar figured he'd probably keep the eyepiece, as it was very useful once he had more time with it.

"Good to go, Kelly?" Conzar turned, adjusting the eyepiece straps.

"Yep, got a few mags over here for you." She patted the magazines she had fetched out.

"Thanks." He walked over, putting them into his bandolier and pockets.

The scientist cleared her throat. "I'm having one of the Soldats go with you."

Conzar looked. "You sure? You need anyone you can over here."

"We'll manage." She walked back out of the armory.

Conzar exchanged a glance with Kelly. "I mean, we could definitely use their assistance, but…"

"I know," She replied. "If she thinks they can manage, guess we'll have to take her word for it." She adjusted her cargo shorts' waistline.

Conzar nodded. "Well, let's get outta here, meet the guy she's having us go with."

Conzar walked out of the armory, Kelly at his heels with her .338 bolt action slung over her shoulder.


End file.
